Becoming Me
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Patricia hated emotions. Eddie brought all of her emotions out. This couldn't end well.
1. Chapter 1

**I adore Peddie and I had to write this. It can stay as it is or I can continue it if you'd like.**

* * *

><p>I was pacing the floor of my room as I tried to figure out how I was going to get my voice back. I wanted to go find Eddie and explain everything to him but that was sort of impossible right now. Just as I thought this there was a knock on my door. I sighed when Eddie walked in with a very serious look gracing his face.<p>

"This is my last attempt, Patricia. Okay, I've apologized for not telling you about the secret, I told you I like you, which, you know, was not easy for me. And I do genuinely believe that deep down you like me too," he said, trying his best to not stumble over his words.

I don't think I'd ever wanted to talk as much as I did in that very moment. I wanted to tell him that I really liked him too and that I wanted to be with him. Tell him that I was only a bitch to him because I really didn't know how to handle these feelings. I wanted to tell him that I accepted his apology and I wasn't mad at him anymore but the damn curse was making that impossible.

"C'mon, you're killing me! What do I have to do to get a reaction?" he said, I could see that he was growing restless with my lack of responses and I knew I had to act quickly.

I took him by the back of his neck and pressed my lips to his. I felt his lips moving against mine lightly as if this was completely normal for us. I wanted to stay like this forever but I needed to see his response to the kiss so I pulled back.

"That'll work," he said, a full blown smile finding its way onto his lips. The lips that I needed to feel back on mine.

I had just pulled him back to me when Joy burst into the room, "Whoa! Hello; walking in here!"

We broke apart quickly but I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. I had just kissed Eddie and it was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had. I felt all of the sparks and the fireworks that you were supposed to feel except I'm pretty sure they were a lot stronger.

Eddie sighed before saying, "Good timing, Joy."

She had her fingers over her eyes but she was peeking out when she giggled, "Correct. You do know she's contagious?"

I started pointing to my throat when she said that and I saw the look of recognition cross Eddie's face. "That's why you haven't been talking to me?"

I nodded quickly and tried to talk only to remember that that wasn't possible. It didn't really matter because he just laughed and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and inhaled his scent; that was something I promised myself I would never do. Yet here he was making me do things that I never thought I would so why not just let myself go?

I heard the door click shut as Joy quietly made her way back out of the room. I smirked a little bit before pulling him back down to me. This kiss was different; it was charged and electric. If I could describe Eddie and my relationship in an action this would be it.

He dug his fingers into my hips as he traced his tongue along my bottom lip. I let out a little groan that I knew was pointless as I opened my mouth slightly. His tongue pushed against mine and I felt my knees go a little bit weak. I guess Eddie felt it because he pulled back from me and laid his forehead on mine.

"I really wish you could talk right now. I'm dying to know what you're thinking about," he whispered, rubbing my lower back absentmindedly.

I nodded and felt tears pricking the back of my eyes as I thought about everything I wanted to tell him. It wasn't fair that I had to lose my voice right now when I needed it the most. Eddie didn't leave me much time to think before he pulled me back to him and planted his lips on mine. I groaned again when our tongues touched even though I knew it was completely pointless. I heard him let out a groan that had my heat spiking up to dangerous temperatures.

He backed me up until my back hit a wall. He slid one of his hands down my waist and pulled my leg up to his waist. He held it there while he broke off of my mouth to kiss his way down my neck. I felt him bite at my collarbone and I tugged roughly on his hair.

"Patricia, we were wondering if you wanted to have a Sibuna meeting to talk about…" Nina trailed off as she took in our position. Her expression matched Joy's when she walked in earlier, "Or you could already be having a meeting of your own in here with Eddie."

Eddie broke apart from me and slammed his hands onto the wall behind us. He growled out, "Why do we keep getting interrupted?" I couldn't deny the shiver that went through my body at the gruffness in his voice. I had a soft spot for a bad boy and Eddie fit that description way too well.

"We're going to go try and figure some things out but if you'd rather stay here with Eddie…. That's just fine," Amber said; I could hear her bones cracking from where I was.

I pushed Eddie away and walked with the others down to the cellar. Eventually we made it to the room where the horns were located. I watched as Nina blew into one of them causing a crack to start forming in the ceiling.

After the terrible sound stopped Alfie whined, "That was a bad noise! Don't make it again; I don't want to hear it again. I want to go back upstairs where there's light and it's not scary. I want-"

"Alfie, shut up! This is really not what we need right now!" Amber shouted, flipping her hair over her shoulder and popping joints the entire way. When she saw his wounded face she softened and said, "I'm sorry, sweets, but you're getting a little bit on the annoying side."

He mumbled incoherently under his breath as Fabian and Nina tried to figure out what they were going to do. I got distracted by thoughts of Eddie but they were completely broken when another horn was blown and another sickening crack was heard.

"So far the only thing we've done is break the house and possible cause it to cave in. I think we need to break up and reconvene in the morning," Fabian said, looking at Nina for support.

"I think Fabian's right about that. Let's go back to our rooms and get some sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday so we'll have all day to try and figure this out," she said, shaking her head confidently.

Once we were back upstairs Joy decided to corner me and badger me with questions. "What did I interrupt between you and Eddie earlier today? When did I miss you two getting together?"

I just shook my head and tried to burrow deeper into my comforter to escape her instant chatter. She was relentless with it but eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Worth a continuation? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning I saw that I was the only one left in my room. I figured everyone had gone down to breakfast so I just decided to roll over and get some more sleep. I had just closed my eyes when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and got up to answer it seeing as I couldn't shout for them to come inside.

Eddie was standing on the other side running a hand through his hair. When he saw me his eyes lit up and a smile wormed its way onto his face. "Morning Yacker, it's great to see you in your natural habitat."

I rolled my eyes before moving over to the side so he could come in. He sat on the edge of my bed while I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out clothes for today. I needed something other than a pair of shorts and a shirt with the neck cut out of it.

Suddenly Eddie's hands were on my waist and I could feel his breath burning down my neck. "I think you look amazingly sexy in what you're wearing. Why on Earth would you want to change?"

I couldn't fight the shiver that racked my body as his breath pushed its way through my hair. I wanted to be able to talk or able to do something so I could tell him that I wasn't one of those girls. We weren't going to be one of those gross touchy couples.

I just ignored him and grabbed the first clothes my fingers touched. I ran into the bathroom and tried to calm my racing heart. Once my breathing was normal again I got into the shower. The water helped me think clear my mind and let me think about the predicament I was in and how I was going to get out of it. I needed to figure out how to get past the puzzle in the cellar as soon as possible so I could discuss my relationship with Eddie but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon.

"Patricia, it's Amber can I come in?" Amber asked from outside the door. "Wait, you can't talk so that was a really stupid question seeing as you can't answer it. Oh well, I'm coming in there anyway."

I rolled my eyes as I heard the door opening. Amber was always a ditz unless she was doing something Sibuna related; then she was a genius.

"Fabian and Nina have already gone down to the cellar. Alfie and I are going down at about noon today and I was wondering if you wanted to come down with us then. Or are you and Eddie going to be otherwise engaged?" Amber asked and I could hear the giggle in her voice. Even if she was aging she would always be the same Amber.

I turned off the shower and picked up a towel before drying myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body before pushing through the curtain. Instead of seeing Amber outside I was alone with the steamed up mirror.

"Damn Yacker, I didn't think that anything was going to be sexier than your outfit earlier but I stand corrected," Eddie said, biting his knuckle as I walked into the room. "Can you just stay in this for the rest of the day?"

I silently groaned when I realized that I'd left my clothes in the bathroom. I picked up a piece of paper and wrote a note to Eddie out on it.

-Will you go into the bathroom and grab my clothes for me? I left them in there by accident and you're beautiful. Please?-

It was his turn to roll his eyes before running out of the room and to the bathroom. When he came back in I was already dressed and sitting on my bed with a smile on my face. He had an angry expression on his face but it faded as he crawled over to me.

"I think I just got played. That's not nice to do to your man, Yacker,"he whispered, sitting on my hips. "I think that means you owe me a kiss."

Without asking for permission his lips pushed against mine. I thought about pulling back but instead I just knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He took my leg in his hand and locked it onto his hip before running his hands up and down my sides. I groaned and arched my back letting him wreak havoc on my exposed neck.

I felt him bite down hard enough where my neck and my shoulder meet to leave a mark. I knew this was a stupid thing to let him do but it felt too good to make him stop. I figured that I could cover it up with makeup or a scarf later on.

We must have stayed like that for hours because Alfie suddenly came in a let out a groan in disgust. "That's gross! Don't they know that they can get cooties from that?"

I pushed Eddie off of me and made sure my shirt was down and covering me before I stood up. I saw Amber give me a once over before pushing Alfie out of the room and picking up some of my makeup off of the desk. She pushed me down into the chair before covering up the mark that Eddie had left.

"I worked really hard on that and now you're trying to cover it up. I'll just have to give her one on the other side," Eddie said, coming up behind me and wrapping my arms around my waist.

"I feel like I should spray you two with a water bottle like your cats. Can't you wait until you're together longer than like an hour?" Amber reprimanded shaking her finger in front of my face. "Oh my God, did I really just say that? And did I really just wiggle my finger like my mother does? We really need to fix this problem and soon."

I nodded my head before pushing Eddie's arms off of me. I kissed his forehead before Amber, Alfie, and I made our way down to the tunnels. When we got to Nina and Fabian it looked like they were making great progress with the puzzle.

"I'm pretty sure that if I blow this horn twice we'll knock down this wall and get farther through. That or the entire house will collapse in on us," Fabian said, biting his lip before looking over to Nina. "What do you think?"

"I think it's worth it; I can't handle you guys being like this for much longer. I'm afraid Amber's going to waste away to nothing, Alfie's going to become Benjamin Button, and Patricia's going to lose Eddie. But I'm most afraid that you're going to forget me," she said, locking eyes with Fabian.

He nodded and blew into the horn twice. Nothing happened at first but suddenly the wall started to crack and fall to the floor. I heard Amber and Alfie let out little shouts of victory but I was too terrified to say anything unless it was to Eddie.

I turned on my heels and ran back to the house. I was careful to not fall into the hole below the alligator so I had to slow down but once I was past there I ran full speed until I got to Fabian and Eddie's room. He was laying on his bed with his headphones on, his eyes closed, and his head nodding along to the beat of the music blaring through the speakers.

I pulled the headphones off of him and shouted in his ear, "Guess who got their voice back?"

He groaned at first but when he realized what I said he pulled me closer to him and hugged me tight. "That's fantastic. It was hard to call you Yacker when you couldn't talk."

"Speaking of me talking, I wanted to tell you how I feel. I really like you but it scares me. I don't like having feelings for guys because it gives them such an advantage over me. Like right now you could completely break me if you wanted to," I said, laying my head in his chest. "If you tell anyone about this I'll deny it but my force field is down too now."

He smiled and said, "I promise that you can say things to me and they won't leave my head. I know we're not going to be one of those gaggy couples that are all over each other all the time but I do want to be able to touch you so everyone knows that you're mine."

I ignored what he said and lay in his arms. I didn't want to ruin our moment by talking. It was really ironic that I'd wanted to talk to him for the longest time and now that I could I just wanted to be silent. But then again it was Eddie and I; I bet our entire relationship was going to be a walking contradiction. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>This ended up just being a two-shot. I hope you guys like it :)<p> 


End file.
